The present invention relates generally to video games and, more particularly, to a video game and a peripheral for a video game.
Toys such as dolls, cars and robots provide countless hours of fun and enjoyment for many. Toys often serve as a vehicle for expanding the imagination and cultivating creativity.
Video games also provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Video games allow game players to perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a roll or activity being a fantasy.
However it is generally difficult to acquire marketing information from video game consumers. Market surveys have been used, but require significant effort to prepare the questions and substantial resources to collect the responses. These surveys also depend heavily on the truthful and accuracy recollection of the survey takers. Even still, a substantial expenditure of resources and capital are required before it is known whether the data collected is provide the desired information.